


Eeeee...

by Jimiel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Excessive Happiness, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Sweat Drops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimiel/pseuds/Jimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes news just makes a bot too happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eeeee...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spare Tires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979832) by [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/pseuds/Bibliotecaria_D). 



> This was done at about 3 am on the back of a 3x5 index card with a mechanical pencil... It is my first attempt drawing a canon Transformer the way they should look. I apologize.
> 
> Anyway, the image has been with me since reading chapter 2 of Spare Tires. I had to draw it. And the proportions aren't right for the scene, but I don't care.

"You've got your hands balled under your chin, and you're making a little 'eeeee' noise all quiet-like."

-Smokescreen, _Spare Tires_ by Bibliotecaria_D


End file.
